


Медведица

by Loreley_Lee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley_Lee/pseuds/Loreley_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алисанна сказала правду. Все женщины Мормонтов действительно оборотни</p>
            </blockquote>





	Медведица

"... Все женщины Мормонтов – оборотни. Мы превращаемся в медведиц и находим пару в лесу. Это всем известно..."  
Дж. Мартин

 

 

Алисанна Мормонт не боится холода и снега. Холод и снег привычны для нее так же, как для какой-нибудь изнеженной леди из Королевской Гавани - шелка и драгоценности. В то время как южные лорды клянут все и вся, растирая обмороженные руки, она перед сном ненадолго уходит в сторону от лагеря - туда, где только снег, холод и ночь, ласково обнимающая ее. В такие моменты она с наслаждением вдыхает морозный воздух, пахнущий чистотой и свежим снегом, и внутри нее открывает глаза другая…

С раннего детства она привыкла, что Мейдж, ее мать, иногда уходит из дома и пропадает где-то несколько дней. В такие дни забота о маленькой Алисанне ложилась на плечи ее сестры Дейси, а у всех домашних, включая слуг, делались загадочные лица. Потом все становилось по-прежнему. Мать возвращалась, а через положенный срок у нее рождалась дочь. Лира, Джорель, Лианна – все они родились после подобных отлучек Мейдж. Алисанна иногда спрашивала мать, куда она уходит, но та отшучивалась.

Ей было двенадцать и она уже почти расцвела, когда мать как-то вечером велела ей одеться потеплее и повела в лес. Они долго шли, пока деревья не расступились, пропустив их на небольшую поляну, в середине которой росло огромное и очень старое чардрево. В отличие от привычных ей чардрев в их богороще и других, которые ей приходилось видеть, лицо на этом чардреве казалось женским – суровым и сосредоченным, как и прочие, но определенно женским. Рядом с чардревом из земли торчала покосившаяся деревянная фигура женщины в медвежьей шкуре – такая же была вырезана на воротах их усадьбы. Одной рукой женщина прижимала к себе ребенка, а в другой держала боевой топор. Но, в отличие от изображения на воротах, эта фигура обладала какой-то странной силой. Она притягивала к себе взгляд и, казалось, жила какой-то своей жизнью.

Мать опустилась прямо на землю под деревом, аккуратно расправив тяжелый меховой плащ.

\- Садись рядом, дочка, - позвала она и Алисанна уселась, прижавшись к Мейдж, чувствуя, что стоит на пороге чего-то необычного.

\- Мама, зачем мы здесь?

\- Так надо, Алисанна. Скоро узнаешь зачем, – мать запахнула плащ, плотно укутав себя и ее теплым мехом. – Мы переночуем здесь.

 

Она сама не заметила, как заснула, уткнувшись носом матери в подмышку, убаюканная тихим шелестом ветра в ветвях деревьев и размеренным материнским дыханием. Ей снился лес, полный новых, незнакомых, запахов и звуков. Словно она стала слышать и чувствовать значительно больше чем раньше. Легкий шорох неподалеку – и она откуда-то знала, что это заяц возится в орешнике, объедая кору с молодых деревьев. Мимолетный запах – и ее рот наполнился слюной, потому что рядом бродит лось, у которого такое вкусное мясо…

Пробуждение оказалось неожиданным. Алисанна открыла глаза и ее взгляд уткнулся в заросли густого черно-бурого меха. Тяжелый мускусный запах заполнил ноздри. «Медведь» пронеслось у нее в голове и, отталкиваясь руками и ногами, она резво отползла от огромного зверя, под боком у которого оказалась.

 

Зверь был чудовищных размеров – огромные лапы с длинными желтоватыми когтями, гигантская голова с круглыми, едва заметными в густой шерсти ушами. Глаза медведя были закрыты, верхняя губа слегка задралась и по длинному желтому клыку медленно сползала капелька слюны. Туша равномерно колыхалась в такт дыханию.

Тонкий всхлип вырвался из ее груди, когда медленно открылись, сверкнувшие красным в лунном свете глаза, и чудовище повернуло голову. Алисанна попыталась броситься наутек, но ноги почему-то не слушались ее. Она завопила изо всех сил, когда медведь одним текучим движением, приблизился к ней, и тут же захлебнулась криком. Потому что вместо своего собственного привычного с детства голоса услышала медвежий рев.

 

Медведь тем временем открыл огромную пасть и лизнул ее в лицо длинным розовым языком, теплым и мягким. Алисанна ожидала, что задохнется от вони из пасти зверя, но внезапно осознала, что дыхание медведя кажется ей приятным и даже знакомым. Глухое ворчание, вырвавшееся из этой пасти, звучало упокаивающе, и Алисанна поняла, что ей не причинят вреда. Тем не менее, внутри нарастало беспокойство. Нечто странное словно рвалось наружу, пытаясь подчинить себе разум, заполнить собой все ее существо. Алисанна всхлипнула, и медведь, придвинувшись вплотную, слегка толкнул ее носом, отчего она кубарем покатилась по поляне и в ужасе осознала, что вместо собственных рук и ног перед ее глазами мелькают медвежьи лапы. Не такие крупные, как у другого зверя, но все же медвежьи. В панике она вцепилась когтями в мягкую землю, вжалась животом в траву и, против собственной воли, отчетливо ощутила как прижимает уши. Тем временем медведь снова приблизился, ткнул ее носом куда-то за ухом, и снова лизнул, не переставая издавать умиротворяющее глухое ворчание.

 

Что-то внутри заставило ее пододвинуться и прижаться к мохнатому боку. Тяжелая лапа легла поверх спины и в этот миг то, что рвалось наружу, наконец захватило ее и словно открыло глаза.

«Мама», поняла она, ощущая вместо медвежьей вони, давно знакомый материнский запах. Все еще не веря самой себе, не до конца контролируя новое тело, путаясь в лапах, Алисанна отошла на пару шагов и вгляделась в медведицу. Удивление захлестнуло ее – как она могла не узнать собственную мать? Та рыкнула и принюхалась, мотнув головой и направляясь к краю поляны. Алисанна потрусила за ней к зарослям дикой малины, которую и принялась объедать по примеру медведицы-Мейдж. Алисанна и раньше ела малину, но никогда эти ягоды не казались ей настолько вкусными, как в этот раз. Ее длинный язык удобно захватывал ветку, обрывая ягоды и собирая их в рот. Сладкий сок капал с губ. Из ее груди вырвалось довольное ворчание, и мать одобрительно ткнула ее в спину носом…

 

Наевшись до отвала и понаблюдав, как, неосторожно сунувшийся в тот же малинник, настоящий медведь улепетывал под грозный рык ее матери, Алисанна, ощущая себя более цельной чем раньше, поплелась обратно на поляну вслед за Мейдж. Едва прикорнув под теплым боком матери, она сладко зевнула и тут же, закрыв глаза провалилась в крепкий сон без сновидений…

 

Перед сном Алисанна Мормонт стоит под снегом и с удовольствием вспоминает тот день – день когда она осознала свою истинную природу.


End file.
